RoCitizens Wiki
RobloxScreenShot06172016 132417225.png|The Antine Villa, which is the currently the biggest home!|link=http://rocitizens.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Mansion Taylorian blueprint.PNG|The blueprint for the Taylorian.|link=http://rocitizens.wikia.com/wiki/Taylorian Customization Screen.png|The character customization.|link=http://rocitizens.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar_Customization LiteShowTV.png|The Alone Forever TV, made by the company Alone Forever.|link=http://rocitizens.wikia.com/wiki/TV_(Alone_Forever) Thanks to YouFoundJojo for creating this documentary! It may seem a little short, but that is because it is not finished! Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjCEnzrlMIs&feature=youtu.be RoCitizens is a RŌBLOX game created by Firebrand1. The game is currently released and was previously known as RoSims II. There is no specific goal for the game as it is normally used for roleplaying, though some players play for the fun of it. You choose your gender and spawn as a RŌBLOXian with a jacket and jeans, and girl/boy hair. You can also edit your player by purchasing clothes and going to avatar customization! The game has been on the front page several times and has over 5,000,000 plays. There are 5 careers and as of now 6 homes. Every career has its own roles, for example a Robber for crime, or a Police Officer for Law Enforcement. You can choose from homes such as an Apartment, or all the way up to an Antine Villa! You can customize your house with lots of furniture, such as an end table, a bed, or a couch! The possibilities are endless! Don't beg for the administrator rank as you wont earn it. Currently the only bureaucrats that can promote other users are WalkingDead=Life & The Poetry Goat. If you have any questions, please message them on their wall and they should get back to you within the next 48 hours. 8/3/2016 - 'YouFoundJojo was promoted to Content Moderator '''8/3/2016 - 'JooJoo was demoted to NON-ADMIN! '29/06/2016 - 'YouFoundJojo was promoted to CHAT MODERATOR! '6/25/2016 - 'ThePoetryGoat was promoted to BUREAUCRAT! Do you like the new jaguar car frame? I don't just like it, I love it! Yeah, it's neat. Ehh I'm so-so. No, I disagree with it. No, I absolutely hate it! * Be sure to join our new Discord server: https://discord.gg/Wh2pR * Be sure to give us a like on Facebook, run by WalkingDead=Life: https://www.facebook.com/RoCitizens-Wiki-1297570350273051/ * Be sure to follow our Twitter, run by YouFoundJojo: https://twitter.com/rocitizens_wiki Get to know a few of the talented people who run the wiki and make this all possible! * Stanfyre - Founder'''Inactive * WalkingDead=Life - Bureaucrat'Owner' * The Poetry Goat - Bureaucrat * PositiveZer0 - Former Administrator'Inactive' * OceansHaveWater - Chat Moderator'Slightly Inactive' * YouFoundJojo - Discussions Moderator Want to contribute? Well, there is a couple things you have to do first. # Make an account! We don't want any anonymous users editing our pages because they could be spammers, trollers, and we won't be able to upgrade their rank if they are doing well! # Make sure that you get the e-mail verification, and click "Active Account". # Wait a couple days before your account is completely activated so you can help to contribute. # '''OPTIONAL: '''Add a profile picture to your account so we can spot you out easier. # '''OPTIONAL: '''You can also edit your user page a little bit so everyone can get to know you better. # '''OPTIONAL: '''Create a signature, for example ~YourName or maybe ...YourName... Now that you have completed all these steps, it's time to get started. Here's what you can do: * You could edit our existing pages for any errors! People make mistakes and it's your job to make our pages really clean! * You could create a new page! If you know something we don't, then don't be afraid to share it! * You could check our pages if there are any spam! A clean wiki is a RoCitizens wiki! * You could add pictures to our pages! A picture can mean 1,000 words! You could all do these things by pressing the "Contribute" button on the top right corner of the wiki. Of course, if you want to edit a page, you can visit the page and press the "Edit" button on the top left of the page. And make sure that you do not create any new pages unless they will be useful towards the wiki! width=24break=nobuttonlabel=Create New Page Category:RoCitizens Category:Phone Category:Career Category:Cars Category:Housing